


Bon Anniversaire

by Hopeless_Hogwartian394



Series: A Series of Fur-tunate Events [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I wrote marichat, Marichat, just a little thing I did for the anniversary, look kitty, might write more who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Hogwartian394/pseuds/Hopeless_Hogwartian394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little cute thing I wrote for the ML 1 year anniversary. </p><p>Chat Noir is a ridiculous goofball, and Marinette is fond of him anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittytish101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytish101/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Kitty, who fucking loves Marichat.
> 
> Happy one year of ML everyone! Here's to many more

Marinette can’t sleep. It’s not that it’s her fault, but Chat Noir is dancing across the rooftops. He is also singing. Badly.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween”

She groans, and rolls over, trying to block out her ridiculous partner’s caterwauling with her pillow. It doesn’t work. At all. Finally giving up on ignoring the cavorting of her silly cat. With her least favourite pillow in hand, she pushes open her skylight and clambers up onto her balcony. Taking aim, she flings the pillow as hard as she can, yelling, “IT IS SEPTEMBER, YOU DOPE,” as it spins through the air.

Her aim is dead on, and the pillow hits him smack in the chest. Taken off-guard, he topples off the rooftop down the far side, but he quickly reappears atop his staff, pillow in hand. She watches his head whip wildly around before he spots where watching him, and he starts vaulting towards her.

He lands in front of her with a soft thump, holding her pillow outstretched. “You dropped this, Princess.” Sheepishly, she reaches out for it.

“What’s got you so happy, Chat Noir?”

A broad grin plasters itself across his face “Today’s the first anniversary of the first time Ladybug and I met. She gave me a present.” 

Marinette knows. She’s got the expensive sketchbook that Chat gave her at lunch down on her desk. She nods thoughtfully. Its all the encouragement her kitty needed to launch into an enthusiastic description of the present she had given him, and how he’d gotten it, and how wonderful his lady was in general and on that specific occasion, complete with expressive hand gestures. She had no idea he would get so delighted over a cat ear beanie. 

After ten minutes Marinette was thoroughly embarrassed. And cold. It was autumn, and the nights had become chilly. A shiver forced its way up her spine.

Chat stopped his rambling to look at her in concern. “Are you okay, Marinette?” 

“Just cold. It’s a bit chilly out here.”

His frown deepens as his arms hover slightly helplessly towards her. He looks like he’s going to try and hug her warm. Before he can do anything, though, she shoots up hastily. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” she calls as she ducks through her trapdoor.

When she climbs back out she’s juggling two mugs full of hot chocolate, a plate of snacks and two donnas. It’s a bit precarious, and Marinette feels very accomplished at not spilling anything. She hands one doona and a mug to Chat, settles the plate in front of him, and curls up across from him under the other doona. “You were saying?”

As Chat continues on delightedly, Marinette hums in contentment.  _Best anniversary ever._


End file.
